


little pokemon academia 2

by daltonbest



Category: little pokemon academia
Genre: 1st chapter is just a short prolouge will do more chapters when i possibly can pikawut thanks bro, F/F, F/M, sorry will add tags another time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonbest/pseuds/daltonbest
Summary: samantha pearson sets out on a journey to set the pokemon world straight by becomimg the world champion  and trying to find her idol sucy de la croix  that went missing after becoming world champ    will samantha find sucy or will evil stop her and shock the pokemon world forever





	little pokemon academia 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikawut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikawut/gifts).



'mum' samantha protested trying to wriggle free from her mother's tight embrace 'im going to be late' the young woman with glossy red hair exclaimed whistling to her eevee who quite happily jumped perched on her owner's shoulder getting a scratch under her chin as an award 'bye' samantha yelled awkwardly over her shoulder nearly dislodging the kit before running off out of the front door and down onto the well worn path that led pallet town to viridian 'well eevee' samantha said slowing down her pace 'lets go get us a trainer's lisence


End file.
